Human Enough For Me
by Ava Cadence
Summary: "Beautiful girls like Starfire belonged with pretty-boys like Robin, or athletic, attractive jocks like the once-great Victor Stone. There was no room for anybody else. Especially not for someone like him." StarfirexCyborg ( CyStar) Two-parter.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic, (yay.) I am working on a big RobStar/RedX which was gonna be the first thing I uploaded but for some reason this came into my head. I do love these two together. Anyway, tell me what you think, feedback is definitely welcome. (Loads of people have read it but not favorited, reviewed or even flamed it, which i'm not sure is a good or bad sign :L)**

* * *

The second half of this story is going to cheer things up for Cyborg a bit, I mean, it is a _romance_ after all so stick around for that.

_Also, if you are a bit of a CyStar fan yourself, check out the CyStar community page which I made, I really want to make CyStar a legit ship. (I know, i'm evil. RobStar is my OTP but I love these guys as well!) _**_ community/CyStar-Pairings/109103/_******

Anyway, please review :)

* * *

_**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. (Shock horror.)**_

He quietly opened the door which lead out to the Titan Tower's roof and peered across the distance to the other end of the building. A slim, purple-clad figure was sitting on the edge of the roof, dangling her legs over the side of the building and gazing up at the sunset. Her gorgeous red hair danced behind her as it was caught up in the city's warm, gentle breeze. Cyborg smiled. He knew he would find her up here.

For a second he considered sneaking up on her; making her giggle and squeal in delight as he poked her in the sides or tickled her, until he reminded himself with dismay that she would hear his hulking metal form approaching from a mile away. Anyone would.

As if on cue, the Tamaranian princess detected his presence and turned around; an expression of genuine delight on her face which only she could pull off so convincingly. "Friend Cyborg!" she called as she flew towards him and threw her arms around his neck, locking him in a tight embrace. He staggered back a few steps from the impact of their collision before chuckling and wrapping his arms around her waist in return. "Hey Star," he replied gently.

It still amazed him how someone so beautifully delicate and fragile-looking could possess such immense strength. She was the only one in the team who was stronger than him, though he was too fond of her to let that bruise his ego too much.

"I was just about to watch the setting of the sun, please friend, will you join me?" she asked, returning to sit in her previous spot. Of course, he sat down and joined her without hesitation. Because her attention had been temporarily reclaimed by the glorious sight of the setting sun, she'd missed the subtle wince that he had given at her words as he had followed behind her. _Friend_. _That word. __**Friend**_ _Cyborg_. Although she clearly uses it as a sign of affection, it still hurts when she calls him that.

Of course he was grateful to be her friend; he was grateful to have all of the Titans as his friends and share that sibling-like love that they all had, but with Starfire . . . he always wished for something more. _Friend_ Cyborg, to him, just seemed like a cruel reminder that a friend was all he was ever going to be. No matter how hard he tried, he could never compete with The Boy Wonder.

Even from the first time they met -when Starfire just about trashed half the city- _Robin_ was the one who was able to finally talk her around. He got through to her before anyone else could, and he clearly left a lasting impression on the young girl's heart. And Robin? Robin was completely lost to her after the first kiss.

Cyborg didn't hate Robin. He had just as much fun with Robin as he did with BeastBoy - when he was actually in a good mood. He admired him just as much as he admired Raven. He respected him immensely; he was a good and strong leader - when he didn't let his stubbornness or hate for particular villains cloud his judgement - and he was a good friend. He didn't _want _to be_ jealous_ of him.

But there were many things that Cyborg was jealous of when it came to Robin; not just his close relationship with Starfire. He envied Robin's effortless ability to produce an air of complete confidence whenever he needed something to mask his true feelings and insecurities with. When he allowed himself to be, he was indestructible. Although Cyborg's threateningly-large stature and infectious, easy-going personality made it seem like he was untouchable both physically and emotionally, years of ridicule and spiteful comments had make him extremely insecure; meaning that he tended to shy away from leadership and other situations where he would have to stand centre-stage; leaving that to Robin.

He thought that taking on the Titans East would be the perfect opportunity for him to finally prove himself, and perhaps it would have been, if he hadn't returned home so quickly after he left; the pain of being away from the people he loved proving too much to endure.

_Love._ Another thing that was painful to think about. Cyborg had accepted years ago that in his freakish state, he would have to prepare himself for spending the rest of his life alone while everyone else around him experienced the warm bliss that came with the feeling of _requited_ love. He already felt the dull, stabbing pain of loneliness as he watched his team members go about their day-to-day lives in The Tower; with him trying to join in the fun without feeling too much like a fifth-wheel.

To Cyborg, it was painfully simple. For there to be attraction, there has to be something_ attractive_ about the person in question. And Cyborg thought that that would always be the one thing that he was not. It was like a cruel, unspoken rule between people, like the motto of an exclusive club; _beauty calls to beauty_. Personality was always considered after, if at all. Beautiful girls like Starfire belonged with pretty-boys like Robin, or athletic, attractive jocks like the once-great Victor Stone. There was no room for anybody else. Especially not for someone like him.


End file.
